


Bad Code

by StupidPoetry



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Root's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: Root doesn't think humanity has to be saved. If anything, it needs to be fixed, rewritten. Just like bad code it is.





	Bad Code

Humanity just betrays, time over time, showing its darkest sides, its lowest points. yet there is always somewhere lower to fall, somewhere deeper to sink. it defies laws of logic and structure, but is still somehow too predictable to fascinate. emotions cloud judgement but also make it easier for the capable to manipulate.   
humanity doesn’t evolve, it doesn’t change. the same shit every year, in every country, at every job. it’s nothing but bad code: broken commands, with code smell of lies, lies, lies everywhere. it’s…disappointing. it’s a system error that needs fixing, so what’s one more rewritten line that corrupts? these people don’t deserve anyone’s trust anyway and they have too much power in their hands, they always want more and they always misuse it.   
useless.


End file.
